


Share Wolf

by exandriantrashpanda (topothesia), videogamedoc87



Series: Share Wolf [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topothesia/pseuds/exandriantrashpanda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: Sam and Liam accompany our favorite werewolf to the cabin. Will the coffee table survive?





	Share Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I found a half-finished draft of this story that I started a year ago and videogamedoc87 very kindly helped me finish it.

On a rare night when Sam gets there on time, Taliesin pulls Sam aside and has a quiet word with him about Sam’s habit of bringing squeaky toys and dog collars to Travis. 

“Well, shit,” Sam says, “I wouldn’t have teased him like that if I knew it was really hurting his feelings. I’ll go apologize at the break.”

“Excellent,” Taliesin says, and goes to find Liam to let him know just how Travis feels about wolf and dog-related puns. Taliesin knows Travis could fight his own battles -- he’s a werewolf, after all -- but he feels oddly protective of Travis somehow. 

Sam and Liam both apologize sincerely albeit separately, and Travis accepts, even if he suspects that Taliesin probably had a hand in their sudden change of heart.

“You should come up to the cabin with us some time,” Travis says to Sam afterwards. “Matt and Marisha and Taliesin have been up, and they said it was a lot of fun.”

Travis can see that Sam is itching to imply just what kind of fun they were having -- and for once he’d actually be right -- but Sam suppresses the urge to make a joke and just says, “Yeah, that’d be cool. Let me know when it’s that time of -- when you plan to go up sometime.”

“Ok. Liam’s welcome, too,” Travis says. “You could do a podcast about it as long as you leave out the werewolf part.”

“I’ll make sure to mention it to him,” Sam says. 

“You can finally find out if it’s really a weird sex thing,” Travis says over his shoulder as he heads back to the gaming table, laughing the entire way at the variety of expressions that crossed Sam’s face. 

_Did Travis invite you to come up to his wooded hideaway sometime?_ Liam texts Sam later.

_Yeah, right after I apologized for being such an asshole to him for the last six months,_ Sam replies. 

_You think it’s a trap?_ Liam asks.

_If he wanted to eat us and make it look like an accident, he’s had plenty of opportunities to do so before now,_ Sam texts.

_Yeah, but there’s way more opportunities for body disposal in the woods,_ Liam replies. 

_Good point. Still, you wanna go sometime? I kinda feel like we owe him,_ Sam texts.

_Yeah, maybe we should, assuming we can make schedules work,_ Liam replies. 

_I still want to know if it’s a weird sex thing,_ Sam texts. 

_Do you ever think about anything else?_ Liam asks.

_I thought that was why you loved me,_ Sam replies. 

_Ha ha. There are many reasons I love you. But I say we do it. If nothing else it would be a weekend away?_ Liam responds.

Neither one of them have a clear schedule for the next two cycles but finally by the third they've both somehow gotten an entire weekend off. Liam’s lost their game of ‘boulder, parchment, shears,” so he's behind the wheel, Sam sprawled in the passenger seat. 

"You do realize you're going to have to move? Longest legs gets the front seat." Liam tells him as they drive to pick up Travis. 

"Can't he just go all 'rawr' and curl up in the backseat?" Sam whines back and Liam rolls his eyes. 

"I don't think he's going to change until we're at the cabin. And I don't want dog hair, or wolf hair, all over my seats. Amy wouldn't be able to ride in here for a week and I’d have to vacuum." 

Travis almost bounces out of the house when they pull up, cooler held in his hands. Liam gets out to help him load his backpack and the cooler in the back and Travis narrows his eyes when he sees Sam is in the front seat. He opens the back door and reaches forward to smack the back of Sam's head. 

"Ow! What the fuck?!" Sam says.

"Move your ass, Riegel. Longest legs gets the front seat," Travis says.

"What is that rule? I've never heard it before but you and Liam both have said it's a thing. I think you're both fucking with me." Sam grumbles as he gets out and climbs in the backseat. 

“I would never fuck with you,” Travis says, trying to sound innocent and mostly failing. 

Liam covers up his laugh with a cough. “Okay. What are we gonna listen to on the ride?” he says, trying to forestall more arguments. That backfires, since Travis and Sam start debating the merits of audiobooks versus podcasts versus playlists -- “Do you have any songs other than ‘Werewolves of London’ on yours, Sam?” Finally Liam invokes driver privilege and puts on a Spotify playlist of his own.

“I’m hungry,” Sam says as soon as they get out of the car. 

“Kitchen’s over there,” Travis says. “There’s a grill outside.”

“Are you gonna eat yours raw?” Sam asks.

Travis steps a little closer, and Sam suddenly becomes aware of how very large Travis is and how very close Travis is right now. 

“No,” Travis says, his voice a low growl. Sam shivers and squirms a little. 

Liam can swear he feels some invisible force radiating off of Travis, something that compels him closer even as he’s slightly afraid.

“Grilled steak it is, then,” Sam says, trying to sound nonchalant, as he goes to unpack the cooler. 

“Shove over,” Liam says after dinner, wedging himself onto the couch and attempting to nudge Travis over closer to Sam. 

“I don’t know if this is a three person couch,” Sam says.

“It’s quite sturdy, I’ll have you know,” Travis says.

“Oh?” Sam says. “Just how many people have you fit on it and what were you doing?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” Travis says.

“Are you two going to bicker like schoolchildren or frustrated lovers all weekend?” Liam asks, a touch of exasperation in his tone.

“Depends,” Travis says.

“On what?” Liam asks.

“On how frustrated we get,” Sam says.

Travis laughs, but it’s a low, deep laugh, almost like a growl.

Liam experiences that weird sensation that he’d felt before spreading down him like a flush of heat. _Is Travis always like this? I sit near him at least three hours a week and I don’t feel like this all the time,_ he wonders. He glances over at Sam and he can see that Sam’s also flushed, despite the puckish expression on his face. 

“Something wrong?” Sam asks, looking at Liam with concern.

“I’m fine,” Liam says. “It’s just warm in here.”

“I’ll open a window,” Sam says, relieved to have an excuse to move away.

“So, Big Man, anything we need to know other than the checklist Laura texted us twice?” Liam asks Travis. 

“There is, uh, one thing,” Travis says, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Well?” Sam says, coming back from opening the window and perching on the arm of the sofa closest to Liam. 

Travis stands and starts to pace across the living room, he seems nervous, hand switching between rubbing his neck and rubbing his beard. 

"Hey, big guy, talk to us. We're all friends here." Liam says. 

Travis pauses and turns his focus to Liam, and it's almost palpable, like there's some tangible force pinning Liam in place, and his breath catches in his chest. 

"Friends? Hmm, okay." Travis says, striding over and pulling Liam up and kissing him roughly. 

Liam squeaks against Travis's mouth, freezing up, hands hovering at Travis's sides. He hears Sam make a noise behind him and he pulls away, eyes wide as he looks up at Travis.

"I mean, I'm not complaining but uh...what?" Liam squeaks. 

"It...it helps? I have a lot of energy, so I need to burn it off somehow," Travis says. 

"It _is_ a kinky sex thing! I knew it!" Sam crows from the couch and Travis moves to pull Sam up, hands gripping the back of Sam's thighs and lifting him easily. 

"Maybe a little bit." Travis says, kissing Sam as he moves towards a wall. 

Liam follows, fingers brushing over his mouth as he watches Travis push Sam against a wall. It's like he’s being tugged forward by some invisible thread towards Travis in particular. 

“This is probably a stupid question…” Liam says, and Travis pauses from thoroughly ravaging Sam’s mouth, lifting his head to give Liam a look that Liam can only describe as wolflike. Still, Liam forces himself to ask his question: “But Laura’s...okay with this?”

“Of course she is,” Travis says. “But, uh, I probably should ask about your wives?” He sounds a little impatient, but also like he still has enough self control to stop if he has to. 

“I think they’ve just decided that we get hall passes for the whole nerd crew,” Liam finally says. “Or at least mine has.”

“About the same,” Sam says with a shrug.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Travis says, slinging Sam over his shoulder and heading for the bedroom, Liam trailing in their wake.

Liam doesn't really remember what happened that weekend. It's all a blur of skin and sweat and moans and one slightly terrifying encounter on the coffee table.

"Fuck. Laura is going to be pissed." Travis pants out from where he’s sprawled on his back amid the remains of the coffee table. 

Sam is on top of Travis and he shifts, yelping when a splinter digs into his thigh. "Ow! Fuck!" 

Liam picking splinters out of both of them does turn out to be a bit of a temporary buzzkill -- "Sam, stop being such a baby! It's barely a centimeter long!" "It's right next to my nuts!"-- but it doesn’t take long after that for Travis to growl and pounce on Liam. 

Sam pouts at that -- “You’re not going to kiss it and make it better?” he asks -- but Travis and Liam are too busy at that point to stop, so Sam either has to watch or join in. He opts for the latter, with results that are agreeable to all. 

“Travis Willingham!” is the first thing the three of them hear late Sunday morning. “What have I said about wrecking more furniture up here?!”

Sam makes an incoherent sleepy noise and tries to continue koala clinging to Liam. Liam looks up and around the room, assessing the situation, and says, “Well, Travis is still in wolf form, so we’d better placate Laura before she decides to make a rug out of him.”

“How do you suggest we do that?” Sam asks, stretching and sitting up, glancing towards where Travis in wolf form is sprawled on a cushion on the floor. 

“Well. I see you discovered it was a weird sex thing after all,” Laura says as she appears in the bedroom doorway, a slow smile spreading across her face. 

“At the expense of your coffee table, yes,” Liam says, beckoning her closer to the bed. 

“I got injured!” Sam says. “It was terrible. Wanna see?”

“Is this a pretense to show me your dick?” Laura says. “Cause you could just ask nicely.”

“But I really did get a splinter there!” Sam insists. 

Laura sighs and rolls her eyes. Travis starts shifting back right about then, so whatever she was going to say goes unsaid as all three of them tend to him for a while. Travis is, of course, very happy to see his wife, and very willing to express said happiness, and very insistent that Sam and Liam participate in said demonstration. It’s not until afternoon that the four of them eventually get out of bed.

“Did we do all right?” Liam asks Laura as they’re packing up to return home. 

“As long as Travis has no complaints -- and he doesn’t seem to -- then I’m happy,” Laura says. “And Sam’s mouth is pretty good for things other than whining about splinters. So is yours, for that matter.”

Liam blushes and grins, nudging her affectionately. 

“But. I really mean it about the furniture from now on.”


End file.
